


Feel Your Body Next to Mine

by Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Wet Dream, gagging, smut heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: After lusting after Supreme Leader Ren, you find yourself in the middle of a dream that seems way too real to be true.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like writing or reading smut too often, but a Tik Tok was posted in one of my Kylo groups on facebook that kinda turned me on a little too much. It's inspired this short fic, and their tiktok name is daddyren66. I hope it's good. I haven't written anything this sexual in a while lol.

Out of every profession you could have been given in the First Order, you were given probably one of the worst. You had applied as a cook a year and a half ago, and you were entirely discouraged when you got an email back saying the cook positions were all taken, but they’d keep your resume on file if anything else came up. You heard the Order paid well, and at the moment you were in quite a bind. In heavy debt for missing rent one too many times, from borrowing money from the wrong people, and in need of a safe place to hide from all of the madness, you thought you’d take anything the Order had to offer you. Your dreams came true, however, when one night, while hiding out in a ratty motel, you got a call from the recruiters. You were so happy, moved to turn off the shitty TV in your room and you missed what she said they were hiring you for, but it really didn’t matter to you. You told her you wanted the job, and she scheduled a time for you to have your tests done before coming to live on the Supremacy.

You were flown off of your home planet and onto one of the Order’s Star Destroyers and put through a rigorous round of testing that involved IQ tests, reading, writing, and mathematics tests, and even an in depth medical exam to make sure you were healthy and weren’t bringing any diseases into the fleet. Although math wasn’t really your thing and your score could have been better, you were told every other exam came back perfectly fine and the next day you were informed of your hiring into the First Order. You excitedly accepted the packet of information they presented to you, thinking you’d have an interesting and fulfilling job. A cook like you originally wanted, or a Storm Trooper even. You were not ready to read the first line of the packet and find out that you were destined to be a mail carrier.

Your days consisted of constant walking. In one sixteen hour shift you would literally walk from one end of the Supremacy to another, stopping at literally every dwelling and station there was. On your first day your feet had swollen and hurt so badly that you almost quit halfway through your shift, but powered through it because you were getting free room and board, free food, and had no bills to pay plus a hefty paycheck on top of all this. You were paying off your debts and clearing your name. There was no way you could stop now.

It did get easier as your body adapted, as you got better fitting shoes and built up muscle in your legs to carry you all day. After a month your supervisor allowed you to wear headphones during your adventures across the massive ship. You found that walking alone with your music keeping you company was much more enjoyable than having to hear every conversation there was in the hallways of the Order. Sometimes you'd wonder if you heard too much, like instructions to destroy a nearby planet or a new piece of the ever-evolving puzzle that was finding the Resistance. If you overheard something you weren't supposed to hear, you didn't have any doubt that someone would come after you and recondition you. You were thankful for the Order for giving you such a great opportunity, but you knew that they were serious about their sensitive information.

The two million people that lived on that ship received so much mail. Each day you left with a cart bulging with letters and packages, and a tablet that would show you your route for the day. Between you and the other two carriers you’d manage to get through the entire ship in one day. Most of it was notifications of infractions, or paychecks that went out every week. Sometimes the crew would write handwritten letters to each other, which you always thought was weird because there was an email function on every tablet. There really must have been something special about receiving handwritten letters, because so many of them ended up in your cart every day. 

Your route specifically housed several of the C wing personnel, a lot of the different leisure rooms such as bars, gyms, and theaters, and some of the medical and business offices. Each and every day you stopped and placed the letters into the mail slots and you picked up whatever letters and documents you needed to take with you and put them in a different part of your cart. Packages were left outside of doors, and the ones that required signatures were handed directly to their receivers. You did this every day for a year and a half, and you didn’t have a reason to complain until the day you found a complete shitshow going on before your very eyes.

You hadn’t been feeling well after your lunch break and decided to stop at the bathroom on your route and touch yourself up. Really you just wanted to get off of your feet, even if it was just for a moment. After relieving yourself you stood in front of the mirror and ran some water over your face and through your hair. You loosened the buttons on your black shirt in order to allow your skin to breathe and readjusted your matching black skirt. Your stomach was hunting, but this was nothing new. The food the Order served you wasn’t always that great and sometimes left you feeling nauseous, so you weren’t that worried. 

As you were taking a sip of water from your water bottle and admiring your hair in the mirror, you heard what could only be considered to be the most animalistic howl there ever could have been on the Supremacy. Your eyes widened as you dropped your water bottle into the sink as the scream echoed throughout the bathroom, bouncing off the wall as if whoever it was was screaming right there next to you. You could see your face turning white there in the mirror as you came to the realization that whatever was happening to have caused such a loud, shocking howl, was going on right outside of the bathroom door. As scary as it was, you had always been a nosy kind of person and had to know what was going on. Besides, what if the person howling needed help with something? Not that you’d be able to do much, but your contract said everyone in the Order was family, and you felt like you’d need to help your family.

As quietly as you could you opened the door and were met with yet another howl, this one was paired with some speech.

“ _ Useless! All of you!”  _ Shouted someone that sounded as if they were right where you left your cart. Their voice was loud and seemed to pierce your eardrums, so much so that you found yourself plugging your ears. Their voice was robotic and modulated, so you assumed they were a Storm Trooper in a fit of rage unlike any you had ever seen. You inched closer as they continued to yell, screaming obscenities one after another. You nervously hugged the wall, leaning around the corner and found not a Storm Trooper, but someone who looked totally different. 

You had seen this man before. He was in all of the posters that hung on a few of the walls around the Supremacy. Videos of him were shown and talked about, how he was a great leader and so on. This was Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the entire First Order, and evidently he had a bone to pick with the officer that was standing right in front of him. 

You had never seen him in person before and were absolutely astounded to see how tall he was. Through the photos and videos you had seen of him you had no way to gauge his size, but you never would have guessed that he was a giant. So tall with long arms and slender fingers, such large, muscular arms that bulked out from the sleeves of the all black uniform he wore. It was almost like meeting a celebrity in real life, and you momentarily forgot that he was livid with the man that he was talking to.

"My lord," The man spoke to him in a rather calm voice for someone who was being berated so fiercely. "We're doing everything we can to get the fleet turned around and back on course. The defector will be back in our custody as soon as he possibly can." Even though the man was visibly shaking and looking as if he was going to cry, his voice still held firm. You had only caught the tail end of the conversation and had no idea what either of them were talking about, but whatever it was it sounded serious. A defector? Of the most important organization ever? You could see why the Supreme Leader was so angry. 

You held your breath as Ren pointed his finger at the officer, just inches away from his nose. The man flinched and closed his eyes looking away for just a moment as if he was sure his life was going to end, and the two men just stood there like that. You didn't think anything was going to change until the Supreme Leader finally broke the silence. 

"I will not be disappointed again." He mumbled, then turned and began stalking away from your cart. The lone officer turned his head and watched as Ren walked further and further away from him, and when he started to turn around toward your cart you figured it was the safest time to emerge from the shadows. 

As if the Supreme Leader would be able to hear you creeping up so far behind him, you tiptoed out to the man. He was still shaking, staring up at the ceiling and running his hand through his hair. Obviously he was shaken, but you couldn't stop your curiosity from speaking for you. 

"What was his problem?" You asked, only to be wracked with guilt when the man flinched at your voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

There was a crash to your right that turned your apology into a scream, and when you looked over you were horrified to see that a man had fallen from the ceiling and landed on your mail cart. The entire thing had collapsed, sending letters and small packages flying every which way while the man was left on his stomach gasping for any ounce of air he could get. 

"Holy shit!" You shouted as the man writhed in agony. You turned around to look for the officer that you had spooked earlier but he was gone, it was only you and the man that had destroyed your cart. You looked up where he had fallen from and saw no holes or air vents he had fallen out of, so you could only assume he had been pinned to the ceiling. You looked back down to him and saw he was rolling around, trying to regain his footing. You stepped away from him, giving him the space you thought he needed but couldn’t find it within yourself to ask him if he was okay, or if he needed a medic or anything like that. Instead you just stared at him until he made his way to his feet, dusted his uniform off and stepped to the side of your cart.

“Young lady,” He said with a cough. “It’s best you stay away from the Supreme Leader, lest you end up extremely sorry, like I did.” He lectured you before calmly stepping away. Just like with the Supreme Leader you watched him as he walked in the opposite direction, albeit with a slight limp in his step. You weren’t really sure how to proceed from here. All you knew is you absolutely could not go on with your day. Not after your first in-person introduction to Kylo Ren.

You left the cart right where it was, and your boss sure ran you through the wringer when you told him what happened; especially when you told him you weren’t feeling well and needed to take the rest of the day off. He, of course, didn’t believe you and refused to send you home, but when you finally convinced him to go to security and look at the surveillance footage he cut you just the smallest bit of slack. You were allowed to go home for the rest of the day, but only because they were going to have to resort the mail and that would take far too long. 

So you went home with every intention to rest, but that proved to be nearly impossible after witnessing what had happened to those two men outside of the bathroom. You sat at your small dining table and picked over the food you were allowed to bring home from the cafeteria and tried to think about anything else other than Kylo Ren, like how your boss flashed you the funniest look when you told him Kylo Ren brought a man down on your cart, or how you thought none of your colleagues would believe you if you told them either, but each time your mind would drift back to what you saw outside of the bathroom. The raw, otherworldly power he possessed, the dominance he exercised over those two men, and the submission he received in return. You really thought you should have been afraid to be on the receiving end of one of his rants, but a small, undisclosed part of you wanted it.

You wanted someone to take control of you like that. You wanted someone to dominate you, to make you do as they say, and you wanted to be punished if you didn’t obey. It was a kink you had never been able to express as you had always been sort of a loner, and you had only experienced the most vanilla of vanilla sex the few times in your life you had managed to earn a bedmate. Missionary, your legs spread at your partner's hips as they sloppily thrust in and out of you. It was nothing to shake a stick at, but when you thought about the way Kylo was able to bark orders at those men and  _ demand  _ he not be disappointed again, you could find yourself squirming in your chair and becoming just the lightest bit horny. What would it be like to have Kylo Ren for a night? Just a few hours, just long enough to order you around and make you feel good. You smiled over your sorry excuse for chicken soup. It sounded like a dream come true.

But who were you kidding. Kylo Ren was the Supreme Leader. He was basically your highest superior, and you were sure he would never entertain the idea. He probably had a wife and a litter of children that he loved so dearly, and wouldn’t even cast a second look at you if he saw you. And besides, you were aware enough to realize that he wasn’t intimidating those men for sexual purposes, but was actually hurting them in a rage. Being pinned to the ceiling unable to breathe was extreme, and it definitely didn’t appeal to you. Maybe it would be best to keep your fantasies about Kylo Ren to yourself. There was no harm in fucking him mentally when you knew you couldn’t get to him physically.

The next day you were back to work, still feeling a bit off. You had woken with a migraine and a severely upset stomach, but some pain and disgusting pink stomach medicine made your condition at least a little more tolerable. You felt like you could be coming down with the flu, but the last time you had the flu it was much more sudden and you were much sicker. Perhaps it was just a novel stomach virus that would resolve itself in the next few days. You really weren’t worried.

That afternoon your route was interrupted by a message from your supervisor asking you to come back to the sorting center. There was an urgent delivery along your route that needed to be taken care of right away. You hurried back to the center and were so heartbroken to see a large flatbed cart with large boxes stacked as high as they could go.

“Gym delivery. They need these weights as soon as possible.” Your supervisor said, and you only stared at him in defeat. Weights? Seriously? You had no muscle on you and even just looking at the cart made you tired. Your boss only walked away from you, leaving you to ponder how you were going to get this huge cart twenty minutes to the next elevator and three levels down as quickly as you possibly could. There was no time to waste, because apparently the gym needed these weights now.

Fifty five minutes, several sorries and excuses mes, two sore arms, and one completely drenched uniform later, you had finally made it to the gym. The easiest way you could get the cart to move was by pulling it backward, which required you to be craning your neck behind you and being aware of who was around you at all times. It was an artform you didn’t think you’d ever master and didn’t ever want to try again. By the time you made it to the gym management building you were a sweaty mess and didn’t even want to enter in order to drop the weights off. You were out of breath and stopped to lean against the wall for a moment when something from across the hall caught your attention.

A flash of black from inside of the gym across from you caused you to look up, and you could tell by his height who he was. The helmet that sat stop an empty chair on the far end of the gym room was a dead give away. Kylo Ren was helmetless, his lightsaber alive and cackling in his hand as he swung at a small, erratic flying robot that whizzed around his head. You stepped a bit closer as you studied him, his beautiful black hair that was frizzy, unkept, and soaked with sweat just as yours was. His back that was just barely concealed by a loose white wife beater. What truly made you melt was his muscles. His huge, toned muscles that shined in the light above him. Your jaw fell as your eyes traveled down to his tight leather pants, at his long legs that held some thick, powerful thighs and a tight ass. You weren’t expecting to see him at all so soon, let alone in much less clothing.

You didn’t know how long you stood there and stared at him, at the freckles that adorned his back and arms, at his muscles that you got to watch push and pull on each other, but you had to admit that it was a very,  _ very  _ entertaining show of strength. Watching him swing his saber left and right, hearing him grunt and yell at it when it would dodge his blows, and smelling the masculine, musky scent of his sweat as you now leaned around the corner of the door. You wanted him. You wanted everything about him. His power, his strength, his agility, and his body. What you wouldn’t give to have him force you onto your knees right there on the gym floor, to push his sweaty body against yours as he lifted your skirt up and exposed you to him. You would do anything to have him to yourself one night, except for sticking around when he started to turn to face you. 

As soon as the small robot orbited his head and stopped in front of the door he turned toward it, almost seeing you spying on him. You ducked behind the wall so fast, but not without catching just a glimpse of his profile. You saw his long nose, his open mouth, his prominent brow, and his eyes. It wasn’t a lot to go off of, but even from the small flash of his profile that you saw, you thought that he was a very handsome man. Flattening yourself against the wall you felt yourself grow giddy, like a child who just secretly witnessed their parents kissing. You didn’t know how often he went helmetless, but you had to admit that there was definitely a thrill about knowing what he looked like under all of his armor and robes. It only drew you that much closer to him, only made you lust after him even more. You could feel your palms becoming sweaty as the images of him brooding over you became forefront in your mind. Him taking you by the throat and throwing you into bed, ripping your clothing off piece by piece. You wanted him to take you so bad, and the only thing that could bring you back to the reality of the situation was the sound of his heavy footsteps coming toward the opening of the gym. 

As badly as you wanted him, you didn’t want him to catch you perving on him from the outside of the gym. The second you were back in the right headspace you booked it to the management office, closing the door behind you and earning a confused look from the receptionist. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, glaring at you from over the rim of her glasses. You were completely out of breath, adrenaline coursed rapidly through your body and you found it hard to speak to her. You couldn’t help but to wonder what would have happened to you if you got caught. Would he have hurt you? Would he have shooed you away? Would he have given you what you had wanted this entire time? You swallowed a thick wad of saliva that had been building up in your throat, knowing she was waiting on an answer. You had to force yourself into the right frame of mind, and when you finally did you could only really answer her with a short, uninterested, one word sentence.

“Delivery.” You said in a whisper, casting a look over your shoulder at the large glass windows that separated the hallway from the office area. Your face turned red and you openly cringed when you saw the Supreme Leader standing in the door frame, turning his head left and right seemingly looking for something.

“Delivery of what?” She asked, and you snapped your head toward her so fast.

“Weights!” You cried, propelling yourself forward as if you could conceal yourself from him in some way. “The, the center had a whole new set ordered. They’re sitting out there on a flatbed.” You placed your shaky hands upon her desk while she stared at you as if you had lost your mind.

“Is everything alright?” She asked, and you nodded your head. 

“Yes, I’m okay,” You spoke, pulling up your tablet for the digital signature sheet you needed her to sign. “Please, just sign here for the delivery and I’ll be on my way.” You urged her. You cast another look over your shoulder as she took the tablet from you and were horrified to find that Kylo Ren was not there anymore. You could only hope that he had disappeared back into the gym room and was back to fighting against the small robot, but part of you thought he had gone somewhere where you couldn’t see him. Maybe he was on his way to your boss to have you punished for spying on him. Maybe he had gone to another gym to spy on you. Either way, you found not being able to see him made you even more nervous than seeing him looking for you.

The lady handed you your tablet back, and just when you were about to turn around she stopped you.

“Here, we have an outgoing injury report,” She said, standing from her desk and heading to a set of cubicles in the back. “Maintenance is working on our computers all week. No choice but to send these by mail for now.” She said, fishing through a folder. With every passing second you became more and more anxious, looking every which direction for Kylo but you never found him. It took her so long to fish out the injury report, stick it in an envelope, lick it, shut it, and walk back over to the desk. You thought you could feel sweat forming on your brow by the time it was all over, and when she handed it to you, you simply snatched it from her hand and began speed walking out of the office. Your number one goal became to get away from the gym where you were sure Kylo Ren was hunting you down, and you didn’t care if it earned you a complaint from the secretary. 

The glass doors closed behind you and you were sprinting down the hall, past the gym room you had caught the Supreme Leader in and past the stack of unopened weights you had just left sitting in the hall. You could come back for the cart later, or maybe if you were lucky someone would bring it up for you. Either way, you needed out of that hallway and you needed out now. You held your breath as your hair and skirt blew in the wind behind you, hoping and praying to every higher being out there that Kylo was not around and he would not find you. You didn’t want to end up like the man that was pinned to the ceiling, you didn’t want him to hurt you. You just wanted to make it out alive so that you could continue to fantasize about him from a safe distance.

After what felt like an eternity, you had finally made it to the opening of the gym. Without looking back you threw the doors open and stepped into the hustle and bustle that was mid day on the Supremacy. The air felt cleaner, and even though there were so many people it felt less restrictive than in the gym hallways. You finally let go of your breath, closed your eyes for a moment before beginning your normal paced walk back to the sorting center. You made a mental note to avoid Kylo Ren whenever possible from now on, because you couldn’t get the thought out of your mind that he was, indeed, looking for you after catching you looking for him.

What you didn’t see behind those large, swinging doors to the gym was something that struck fear in nearly everyone’s hearts. You thought you were safe, you thought you weren’t being followed or “hunted” by the man you were lusting after, but you couldn’t have been more wrong. Just because you didn’t turn around and see him didn’t mean he wasn’t there. He was there, standing in front of the gym you had been watching him in, and now it was his turn to watch you. 

He heard it all. Your fantasies about him and his body, bending you over and making you his. He felt you, felt your eyes roaming all over the back of his body, and he felt you panic when he turned around to see who you were. As you were running away from him he was dressing, and when you left he was simply standing in the hallway slipping his gloves on and watching you leave. Lucky for you, he wanted you too, and he was determined to teach you a lesson.

“Hunting.” He thought it was cute. He’d show you hunting, and he’d show you who was in control. This would be the last time you’d have to crave him, because he’d be coming to you. Tonight, Kylo Ren would make you his, just as you wanted. 

Because he took whatever he wanted, and in that moment, he wanted you. 


	2. Chapter 2

You worked the rest of your shift, and as soon as eight o’clock rolled around you were punching out and hurrying home. You still weren’t feeling one hundred percent normal, especially not after what anxiety you had to go through running away from the gym and worrying about if Kylo was going to catch you or not. You thought you deserved a long soak in your tub and some classical music, and that’s exactly what you did. 

With your personal tablet playing some slow, instrumental music you tried to close your eyes and focus on you. Your stomach was still cramping, but after what you had to live through you thought maybe it was just stress. You had been feeling fine throughout the day after the incident in the gym, and you thought your stomach virus was beginning to fade. You knew there was no way the stress would help it go away, so you assumed now it would be with you for a little bit longer. That was alright. You had medicine to help take the pain away.

After your bath you wrapped yourself in a towel, took another round of stomach and pain meds and began digging around for your thermometer. You hadn’t thought to take your temperature throughout all this. The Order’s sick policy states that any employee that had a fever of 37.8 degrees or higher must stay home. Perhaps if you got lucky you’d have a fever and could skip work tomorrow and work on recovering yourself. You stuck it under your tongue as you toweled yourself off, and when it finally beeped you were elated to see it read 37.9 degrees. Sure part of it was probably because you had just taken a warm bath, but you couldn’t lie with what the thermometer said. Now you had a reason to call out of work and take a day for yourself tomorrow, and you were happier than you probably should have been about it.

You quickly dressed in your nightie and jumped into bed, pulling up your tablet and sending a message to your boss that you were ill and would need the day off tomorrow. You then stayed up for another hour watching some videos on your tablet, and when you were tired enough you finally laid down to sleep. It was well past midnight, but it didn’t matter. You wouldn’t be waking up early tomorrow, so you could have stayed up all night if you wanted to. But you wanted to rest. The one thing that would help you feel better would be a good nights sleep, and you were determined to get one even if it killed you.

That night you dreamed about yourself dancing in your living room. It was such a silly dream, but you could remember bouncing around to some fun pop music, swinging your hips and throwing your hands in the air over and over. You remembered feeling like you were so carefree and alive, having so much fun until it all came to an abrupt end.

You heard your room door open and you still continued to dance but the dream you thought it was nothing, or just a friend from long long ago that had come to join you. You still pranced around your living room to the beat of the song until your dream faded into something completely different. 

With deep, loud footsteps getting closer and closer to you, the image before you faded from your living room flashing all around you to the dark image of a familiar figure stalking over to you. While your living room had been well lit and alive with music before, not it was dark and quiet, with only the image of the last person you ever expected to be dreaming about standing there in front of you. 

“Su--Supreme Leader?” You asked in your dream, but he only stood there boring into you from behind the safety of his helmet. You squint your eyes, could only see him from the waist up, and you were confused when you realized it was because your footboard was blocking the rest of him. Your dream had so suddenly changed from taking place in your living room to in your own bed, and you could feel your sheets dampening underneath of you as the sweat began to form under your body. In an instant, your dream changed from a fun happy dream to a nightmare, and you didn’t know what you had to do to wake up.

You could feel yourself breathing deeply as you struggled to will yourself awake. You were scared, able to clearly remember what had happened to you earlier that afternoon and were horrified to learn that that fear managed to translate into your dream. You shook your head, screamed at yourself in your mind as a way to wake up, but nothing changed. You two were still sitting there stagnant and staring at one another, but all of that changed in an instant. The Supreme Leader threw his hand out in front of him, pointing his curled fingers toward you and, with a loud, deep, whirling sound, you went from sitting up in bed to laying down staring at the ceiling, unable to move to adequately see what was going on around you.

You hadn’t even realized you were sitting up, and when your head his the pillow you thought you had awoken from your nightmare. You let out a scream, threw your hands out in front of you and scrambled for your blanket. Once you had it in your clutches you pulled it up to your chin and looked around completely terrified. You didn't really know what you were looking for, whether it was for Kylo or any indication that he had actually been here, but you were slightly calmed by the fact that you didn't see anything or anyone in your room. That was the most horrific, realistic dream you had ever had, and you never wanted to relive it again.

You closed your eyes and tried to compose yourself only to have your eyelids fly open seconds later when you heard the same footsteps you had heard in your dream coming toward you again. This time they were much closer to you, right in your left ear. Someone was standing next to you, and you didn’t even have time to turn your head to see who it was before they were forcing their hand beneath your head and lifting it from the pillow.

You stared into the inhuman helmet of Kylo Ren as he stared back down at you, coming closer and closer until all you could see was the silver grille of his helmet and the muzzle where his mouth should have been. You could hear him breathing and could clearly feel his fingers holding up your skull, like he was really there in your room manhandling you. You were still living in this nightmare, and it was the most horrific, lifelike nightmare you had ever experienced in your life. 

“No, you’re not real,” You mumbled as your heart hammered in your chest. “I’m dreaming. I’m gonna wake up. You aren’t real.” You begged yourself and the apparition for some understanding, but your reasoning wasn’t working. You could clearly feel his gloves tangling in your hair, could feel the heat of his body on yours. But you couldn’t bring yourself to believe that The Supreme Leader, the man you had spent so much time running away from earlier today, had found where you lived and was looming over you. Your greatest fear couldn’t be coming to fruition. This must be a fever dream.

“I was sent to make your dreams come true,” He said, and you found yourself flinching at the sound of his voice. It sounded exactly like him. It felt exactly like him. You didn’t know what to think, but you refused to believe in what you were seeing and hearing. “It’s a dream if you want it to be. But I guarantee you, you won’t want it to be.” He dropped your head back into the pillow and stepped away from you, but you were still paralyzed and could only follow him with your eyes. 

“I caught a certain someone outside of my gym room this afternoon,” He said as he left the side of your bed. “Right outside of the door. I could hear them, _fantasizing_ about me. About how they wanted me to do things to them. Awful things. Dirty things. Forceful things” You felt a shiver run up your spine, but you weren’t able to shake. A small whine fell from down in your throat as your blanket started to slide off of you. It was being pulled from the end of your bed and, inch by inch, you were being exposed. In your head you continued to tell yourself that this wasn't real time and time again. The Supreme Leader must have had more important things to do than interrogate you in the middle of the night about why you had been watching him in the gym. “I felt them looking at me. Wishing they had me all to themselves. Thirsting after me. Do you have any idea who that might have been?” You could see your blanket disappearing behind his hands as he slowly pulled it off of you, and by the time your thighs were completely exposed you clamped your eyes shut. You were lucid dreaming. You were suffering from sleep paralysis during a fever dream. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t happening. 

“Aw, are you shy?” He asked as your blanket slipped off of your feet, leaving every inch of your body bare and your security item completely gone. “I never would have thought you were shy, what with the way you were gawking at me. But that’s okay. Because all you have to do to make me stop, is tell me to leave.” As if to taunt you even further, he placed his hand upon your thigh. His his fingers splayed out across your skin he could almost wrap his fingers all the way around you. It felt too real, and the way it made you feel was too real as well. Your body once again was wracked with shivers that it couldn’t complete at the feeling of the cold-blooded leather as it began sliding up toward your pelvis. “Tell me to leave and I’ll leave, but I have a feeling those wandering eyes won’t want me to.” He mocked you, and really you saw no lie. As conflicted as you were, you knew deep down inside that this is what you wanted, even though you were still convinced that this was a dream. Goosebumps grew in his hand’s wake as his longest finger was now inches from your underwear. You had to believe that if you told him to end this, it would end. This nightmare would be over and you’d be alone again. 

But you said nothing. His hand stopped just before he touched your sex, and you knew your fate was sealed.

“I’ll take that as a no.” He said with a deep, intimidating chuckle. “Let’s see what kind of punishment you deserve, whore.” Within seconds his hand was off of you, and before your body could even react to the sexual stimulation that was his alluring voice, you found yourself being thrown a few inches into the air. Your body twisted so that you couldn’t see him, and your room flashed in greys and blacks before you were planted face down in your bed. Your knees were forced into your stomach and your hands were under you, and you realized a second too late that your ass was on full display for him.

“Mm. Lovely, lovely view.” He moaned, stepping out of your field of vision. You were breathing so deeply as you grew so horny, being in such a position that made you so vulnerable--so open to him and his deeds. You were stuck, still unable to move and that left you vibrating in excitement. Your head was positioned so that you could see the open area of your room, and you could have sworn you saw the room light up ever so slightly when you felt him rest his hand lightly upon your backside. Your stomach churned as you realized this was really happening. Whether it was a dream or not, you wanted it and you wanted it bad. The only thing you could do was whine as you began to grow wet, and Kylo caught on rather quickly. 

“You needy thing," He moaned, patting your ass as if he were chastising you. "Look at how wet you are, and I've barely even touched you. There must _more_ to what turns you on, right? What do you like, pet?” He asked, but you were still unable to bring yourself to speak to him. “Still not speaking to your dream man?” He asked, stepping in front of your face again and taunting you to the point of embarrassment. Your _dream man_. This nightmare was evil. You could only see the thick belt around his waist and his long arms, but that was still enough to knock the wind from your body. By all means you could speak, but you just didn’t know what to say. He was right when he said you were shy. You were shy, and you were still convinced that this was a dream. You didn’t want to speak; you only wanted to feel.

“Well, we can fix that.” He said, taking your chin in his hand and pointing your face up to him even more. You stared into the eyeholes of his helmet as he held his fingers out to you just as he had earlier that evening. You knew nothing of the Force or how it worked or what it could be used for, but that night you found out he could see everything that existed in your mind. It felt like cool water running throughout your head and down your spine, like invisible fingers carding their way through your brain matter. It was the weirdest sensation you had ever felt, but what you didn’t know was that all of your secrets had become known to him.

You heard him chuckle as his hand leisurely fell away from your face, and he once again stepped away from you. “My, my, what a dirty little girl you are,” He whispered, and you could instantly feel the red hot embarrassment rush straight to your face. You had never let anyone know your sexual secrets, and it would seem the first person you were forced to share them with would be acting on them whether you wanted him to or not. “You like, restraints.” He said, and within seconds your arms flew out from underneath of you and were around your back, leaving you face down without anything to support you. You gasped as what felt like a rope instantly appeared around your wrists and ankles, bringing them together so that you really couldn’t move them. By all means, this was turning you on so much, but there was just something missing. Something that obviously couldn’t be hidden from Kylo for very long.

“Oh, you want them tighter?” He asked, obliging you just a few seconds later. The bones in your wrists and ankles clicked together, but there was still something missing. "Even _tighter_? My goodness." You heard him laugh as the restraints went even tighter, leaving your limbs pulsating and nearly without bloodflow. It was all fine and good, all contributing to your libido and turning you on more than you could eve ask for, but it still wasn't what you wanted. You were still unwilling to ask, could only think and give him the answers through the force. It didn't take him long to catch on, and when he did he only shook his head at you. “How silly of me. I also see that you like to _struggle.”_ He said, placing his hand on your back so that your body fell limp, and you were finally free to do what you love. “Go on, try and free yourself.” He whispered to you with his hand still on your back, and you were more than happy to comply. With a moan you relished the control of your body being handed back to you, and you wiggled your ass around, pulled against the invisible rope against your ankles and wrist. Your underwear was incredibly damp and your sex was overly sensitive. This is what you wanted. This is what you needed. It was just such a shame it was a dream.

“What else does my new plaything like, my new toy?” He asked, once again orbiting your frame. You could practically feel his eyes on you as he looked back into your mind, and it only took mere moments for him to discover another one of your kinks. Your mouth fell open as an invisible gag was thrust between your teeth, leaving you choking but with just enough air to enjoy it. It tasted like rubber and sat perfectly on your tongue, and left more to be desired. What you wouldn’t give to have something else be forced down your throat like this. It only made the electricity run more fervently throughout your body, and it made you want even more of him. “Wait one moment,” He said as you salivated around the invisible intrusion in your mouth. “I see something. One last thing. You’re begging for it, pleading for it.” He said, once again placing his hand on your ass. You had been thinking it rather loudly. If you already come this far there was no reason to hide it. As he gently ran his hand up and down the curve of your ass you wiggled against him, struggling against your restraints and moaned around the gag. Your toes and fingers curled over and over as you knew it was coming. This is what you had wanted from the very beginning, and you were willing to give up your entire being to him.

“Oh, my little pet,” He said almost sympathetically. He had moved his attention from your ass to the crotch of your panties, running his fingers lightly over the small piece of fabric that hid your overly sensitive sex from him. It drove you wild and caused you to fight even harder for his touch. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. Are you absolutely certain that this is what you want from me, your Supreme Leader?” With tears beginning to form in your eyes you nodded, mumbling a quiet “mmhmm” to prove to him that this was exactly what you wanted. “You know of my strength, of my power and what I can actually do to you, and you still want this?” He asked, with the same silky smooth, modulated voice. Once again, you nodded your head, begging him in your mind to please just give you what you desired. His fingers ran gentle circles over your clit through your underwear and you found the smallest, quietest moans were escaping from around the gag. You trembled with his hand went from the crotch of your panties to the sides, roughly pulling at them until each side had come loose with a quiet pop. Now you were completely nude from the waist down, bearing it all for him and still begging him for more. His hand fell away from your ass momentarily, and you truly couldn't contain the excitement that was practically pouring from every orifice of your body. "This is going to hurt, pet," He warned, and when he found his way back to you, it was in the form of the roughest, loudest, hardest, and most erotic slap ever. 

Your entire body flew forward as your once too tight restraints disappeared, and the gag vanished into thin air. A scream was born from your throat involuntarily as absolute euphoria and pain radiated throughout your body. Echoes of his gloves slamming against the bare skin of your ass echoed throughout your mind as your body sat slumped over your pillows, and all you could do was drool and moan in response to finally being awarded with what you wanted. If that unearthly spanking could not wake you from your dream, you were sure nothing could. You deserved everything that was going to happen to you here in your own bed. 

The instant gratification you got from the pleasurable pain that left your ass completely numb melted away as you realized everything had gone completely awry. You were no longer tied up, no longer gagged and you thought for a moment he had disappeared. That was definitely not what you wanted. You never wanted this dream to end, and you found it within yourself to pick your head up and finally talk to him.

“Wait!” You cried out, weakly. “Please, don’t--”

You were instantly cut off by his hands being tangled in your hair, lifting you up and facing you toward him. You cried as he made you to kneel, pressing your calves into the aching flesh of your ass and causing you to flinch. You had never been spanked that hard and you didn’t expect to be in this much pain afterword, but you had to look on the bright side. He was still here and he was still giving it to you roughly. You bit back the urge to smile as you stared at the silver grille of his helmet, happy to see he was still here as you waited for more orders. 

“You want more?” He asked, and you bobbed your head up and down there before him. “More of what?” He demanded, bringing you closer to him. You struggled to keep yourself off of your backside and to find a comfortable position. Now would have to be the time that you spoke to him to make your needs known. You swallowed, took a deep breath as you braced your hands on your knees. You knew what was coming would not be gentle and you’d have to be prepared. You looked him straight in the eye, parted your lips and smiled as you prepared yourself for what would come with the words you’d utter, knowing it wouldn’t be pretty, but pleasurable all the same:

“I want you to spank me.” You spoke with as much confidence as you could muster up. From then on, your dream changed more than you could have ever guessed.

The man hurled you from one edge of your bed to the other, slamming you against the wall and leaving you seeing stars in your vision.

“Well that’s too fucking bad, pet,” He growled as he took your ankle in your hand and dragged you back to him. “Because tonight, we’re doing this my way. I don’t care what _you_ want.” Your body slid across your bed sheet, down over the side and onto the floor at his boots. You landed on your ass, earning a yelp as you just for a moment had control over your body. You reached for his pant leg to help steady yourself, but before you could even touch him your hands were once again bound behind your back. "I have the control, and you _will_ submit to me." He roared at you as soon as you got yourself situated, and even though you knew it was a threat you couldn't help but to feel the smallest bit of joy in his words. You wanted nothing more than to submit to him, for him to make you his, and you would do so ten times over if it meant this dream never had to end.

You had no choice but to look at him as he began fiddling with his zipper, your mouth watering in anticipation as you realized with this meant. You watched him reach into his pants, his helmet pointed down observing his own actions as he growled at you. His legs spread wide and his posture screamed power and confidence, and his hand emerged he was holding what you could only describe as a monster. Never, ever in your life had you seen such a large cock. His already huge hands could just barely fit around it, and it was made immediately clear to that every part of his anatomy was larger than life. It intimidated you more than you were willing to admit. You thought the fact that you couldn’t see it as well due to the darkness of your room had something to do with your fear, but at this point it was irrelevant. You wanted this. You wanted him, and you wanted him in your mouth.

You sat vibrating in excitement as he stroked himself there in front of your nose, teasing you with it as a small bead of precum emerged from the head of his cock. You could smell his humanly scent, were already practicing how you’d work him with your tongue when he took a hold of the back of your head.

“Open wide for your Supreme Leader,” He demanded, bringing you forward. You couldn’t open your mouth fast enough for him, because his cock literally poked you on the nose. You wanted to laugh at yourself but he didn’t give you the chance to before he gripped himself and guided it between your teeth. “Wider, pet. You’re going to take all of me.” He said, inching forward until he had begun to touch the back of your throat. You adjusted yourself, bringing your head up so that you could do as he said. His cock was so huge that he just barely could fit in your mouth, and when he started to slowly slide it down your throat you very quickly ran out of air.

“Gagging. You like gagging, remember?” He offered, repositioning his hand in your hair. “You’re going to gag on me, and you’ll do so until I’m sick of it.” He said, and you decided to oblige him. Your gag reflex did indeed trigger while he was deep into the recesses of your throat, and you struggled to keep your mouth open wide enough for him. For the first time since the two of you met, you heard him moan and knew what you were doing was right. His grip on your hair changed so that he was holding most of it in the palm of his hand, and he pulled you off of him in no time at all. You coughed and coughed, gagged and heaved as you took in as much air as you could in the absence of his cock. But it took you no time to stare up at him with a loving smile and open your mouth for more.

“You hungry little thing,” He complimented you, sliding his cock back into your mouth, all the way back down into your throat. “You’re going to let me fuck that pretty mouth, and you’re going to do it with that same smile on your face.” He pulled you off of him yet again, and you obeyed him, smiling at him just as he wanted you to. “Good girl.” He praised you breathlessly, and from there he found a rhythm. He was in control of you and how hard and fast you sucked him. You did your best to make yourself available to him as possible, opening your mouth wide and moving with him whenever you could. While sucking cock was never your strong suit and something that wasn’t exactly pleasant, when paired with the fact that he was truly the most handsome man you had ever met and that he took care of your needs, you found the action to be pleasurable enough to bear with it. His moans and groans encouraged you to sit upright, open your mouth wide, and smile just as he wanted you to, and you knew that this was a mutually pleasurable act. Beneath you, you knew that your carpet was likely growing damp with your juices, as you just could not stop squeezing your thighs together and feeling how slick they were becoming. 

It felt like he could have gone on and on using you to suck him off. Your neck began to grow stiff just as he slowed, pulling you off of him for the first time in what seemed like forever. He stroked himself, in front of you, breathing heavily as he pointed his cock right at your nose. You got a good look at the deep red head, threatening to shoot his seed all over your nose and mouth any second now. You were ready for it, happy to swallow every ounce if that’s what he wanted.

“Where do you want it, pet?” He asked as his hand sped up there in front of your face. “Do you want to eat it? Or, or do you want it inside of you?” He asked, and you knew exactly what you wanted. You wanted him to fuck you, to truly make you his in the most intimate way possible. You wanted him to go as deep as he could for as long as he could, to make you cry out in pain as he fucked you raw and hard. But you heard what he said in the very beginning. You knew what he expected of you and you knew how you truly wanted this evening to proceed. He was in control, and your only job was to obey. So that's what you did. You obeyed.

“Tonight,” You started, proud of the response you had concocted in your mind. “You said we’re doing this _your_ way, Supreme Leader.” You smiled at him, and from the way he froze there in front of you, you knew you had made a much larger impact than you intended. In the blink of an eye you went from on your knees to once again belly down, your hands still tightened behind your back and your legs spread wide. You couldn’t help but to giggle at your little reward, at the feeling of him falling to his knees behind you. 

“You’re a good pet, you know that?” He asked as he positioned himself there against you. You could feel his cock pulsating at your entrance, pushing past your lips and sinking deeper into you. The two of you let out identical moans as you thought you were finally getting what you deserved, and you were happy that he appreciated your obedience. “I’m going to have so much fun fucking you, cumming inside of you and making you mine.” You closed your eyes as you felt him making his way deeper and deeper inside of you. You knew you were wet enough, turned on enough, and that you’d eventually widen to accommodate his size, but boy, did he put a strain on you. You had never been with a man so large that he literally stretched the walls of your vagina out. It hurt for a moment, but once you had time to adjust and remind your body that this is what you wanted, it became far more bearable.

“Oh, Supreme Leader,” You moaned as he began pulling himself out. “Please, please--” You started to beg him to go faster, but you soon found that your mouth had once again been gagged. 

“Only speak when you are spoken to, you whore.” He warned, beginning to pick up speed. Everything began to come together, and you took this for what it was. A very, very wet dream that you were allowed to enjoy every second of, especially when his gloved hand came down hard on your ass once more, sending your entire body reeling forward off of him. “Did you hear me, whore?” He said, nearly yelling over your whines of pleasure. 

“Yes!” You cried loudly as a bolt of sexual gratification ran through you at the rise of his voice. It only earned you yet another harsh slap, this time on your other cheek. 

“You say ‘Yes Sir,’ when you answer me!” He said.

“Yes, Sir!” You answered as tears began blurring your vision. Everything was feeling so good. The control, the manipulation, the pain all brought you undeniable pleasure. Your entire body convulsed as he fucked into you over and over, sending sparks flying left and right in your vision. The spankings never ended. Every few seconds he was bringing his hand down on either side of your ass as he fucked you, and each and every one of them caused your eyes to well with tears. They would roll down your reddened cheeks and soak into your carpet, leaving a heavy wet spot beneath your face. You knew it wasn’t pretty, but all that mattered was what you were feeling. You could feel your orgasm mounting quickly, and it felt like it was unstoppable just as his was.

“You want your Supreme Leader to cum inside of you, don’t you, pet?” He asked, and from the breaking of his voice you knew he was just on the edge too. 

“Yes, sir!” You cried out, thinking there was no better way to put an end to this dream.

“You want me to fill you with my seed? To mark you?”

“Yes, yes sir!” 

“I’m going to make you _mine._ Once I cum inside of this cunt, you’ll belong to nobody else but the Supreme Leader!” He called out, fucking you faster than he ever had. It was enough to draw you over the edge, to cause your fingers to curl into your hands. Your entire body went stiff as you screamed at the top of your lungs, closed your eyes and allowed the waves upon waves of pleasure to take you over. It was the most blissful orgasm you had ever had, and it only continued to drag on as he continued to drive himself in and out of you.

“Yes!” He shouted over your calls of pleasure. “Cum for your Supreme Leader! Cum on your Supreme Leader's cock, pet.” At that point, you had no choice but to do as he said. With your eyes still tightly shut you moaned his name, trying your hardest to voice your appreciation for him until he finally came to a standstill. You heard him whisper the word fuck under his breath, felt his cock pulsate and felt your center grow warm. You had done it. You made the Supreme Leader cum inside of you, just as you wanted.

You groaned once again as he collapsed on top of you, resting his forehead on your back for just a moment before he pulled himself out of you. Now you were tired, coming down from your high and realizing that it was all over. You picked your head up and pushed it into your carpet in a weak attempt to clean yourself up. It felt so real, but you were still convinced that this would never happen to you in real life. You sighed again, feeling him wipe his cock off on your lips behind you. Even he was quiet, and you thought he was just going to disappear.

“You’re a good girl.” He said, quietly, stepping away from you. As soon as he stood your restraints fell away, and you collapsed onto your belly, completely exhausted. It didn’t take long for your legs to start feeling sore once everything had stopped, and you thought the best thing for you to do was to try and make it back into bed. You started to sit yourself up, but before you even got anywhere Kylo was there at your side, shoving his hands under you and lifting you into the air. “Good, obedient and submissive girls need their rest, pet.” He said very softly, as if he was lulling you to sleep. You reached out for him as he readjusted you in his arms, but it only took a few seconds for him to take a step toward your bed and gently set you down into it. 

“No, don’t leave me.” You begged, truly not wanting to be alone after this. You reached for him, but he just stared at you, adjusting his gloves and zipping up his pants. Everything was going back to normal, and it was the last thing you wanted from this dream. 

“Sleep, my pet.” He whispered to you, placing his hand on your forehead and brushing some of your sweaty hair from your face. “Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll dream of your Supreme Leader again.” He said, and before you could object again your eyes shut on their own. You quickly lost consciousness and didn’t even get to say goodbye. You knew at this point your dream was over, and there would be no going back to the wonderful sex you and your Supreme Leader shared. You sat in the darkness that was your subconscious, falling asleep again for good. Maybe he was right. Maybe if you were lucky, you would dream of him again.

You’d dream of your Supreme Leader.

You’d dream of your Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can roast me as hard as you want for this chapter lol. No matter how many times I edited this I always felt like it wasn't that great.


	3. Chapter 3

You came to slowly, forgetting momentarily that you had called out of work the previous day and throwing your eyes open when you realized you had been getting too much sleep. You picked your head up, and when it finally dawned on you that you were given the day off you calmed yourself. You placed your head back onto the pillow and sighed. You had gotten so much extra sleep, yet you were so exhausted. You closed your eyes, tried to allow yourself to sleep, but you quickly realized that something wasn't right. You were sleeping face down, your arms above your head and your legs stretched out long. You never slept on your belly, and when you rolled over you quickly found out why you had been sleeping in such a strange position.

You yelped as soon as your ass made contact with your mattress, winced as you once again rolled back onto your stomach. You stared at your back wall trying to make sense of what was going on. This was so weird. You had no idea what could have caused your ass to be so sore, but before you could dwell on it for very long, the feeling of something soft in your hand drew your attention away from your sore rear end. As carefully as you could you rolled onto your side, freeing the hand that held the soft object out from under you and slowly let your fingers fall open. Your heart stopped at the sight of a deep blue ball of fabric sitting in your palm. Holding your breath, you gently folded them open and were mortified to see that they were your panties. The panties that you had definitely worn last night to sleep. Your panties that shouldn’t have been completely torn at the sides like this. Staring at them wide eyed and still not understanding what had happened to you, you let out a groan as you become hyper-aware of the state your body was in.

Everything hurt. Your thighs. Your back. Your arms. Your feet. You were even sore between your legs, so much so that the act of simply rolling over to stand up caused your walls to spasm in reaction to the pain. You stood, turned around and looked at your bed trying to make sense of what was going on. Everything that you were experiencing pointed to one thing and one thing only: You had been fucked, and fucked hard last night. You tried to recall something, anything that could jog your memory of what could have happened to you last night, and when you looked back down at your shredded panties in your hand, you remembered what your mind had worked so hard to block out.

Your dream. Your dream about the Supreme Leader and how he dominated you to the point of exhaustion. How he spanked you, bound you, demeaned you, and demanded your submission until you were cumming all over his cock. Your breath hitched in your throat as you openly gasped, staring down at your bed as you noticed a small crusted white stain in your black sheets. You were so sure it had all been a dream, but what was all this? Why would a dream have left you so sore? Why would a dream have ripped your panties? Why would a dream have left what looked to be semen on your sheets? You had so many questions, but at the same time you didn’t want the answers. You took a shaky step away from your bed and found there was something between your thighs, something that rubbed against your skin and left you feeling quite uncomfortable. Your stomach churned uncomfortably as you reached between your legs and ran a finger along your inner thigh only to be horrified when you felt something dry and crusty there too, and your heart sank. Had the Supreme Leader really been here last night, and had he  _ really  _ shown you that good of a time?

You almost instantly began doubting yourself as you turned and stumbled your way into the bathroom. You told yourself over and over that it was a dream even though you had more than enough evidence to tell you that Kylo Ren had, indeed, been here, because you doubted yourself. You were a mail carrier. A mail carrier that fled debt and violence by running into the arms of the First Order. You were just a girl who had erotic fantasies about her highest superior, just a girl that nearly got caught gawking over him. Why would Kylo waste his time with you? It was a dream. You had torn your panties in your sleep and gotten yourself off so much that your thighs and sheets were stained with your juices. You somehow managed to spank yourself so hard it left your ass red and sore, and you fingered yourself so roughly that you were aching everywhere. It was a lucid, very wet dream you came up with on your own, a dream that turned you on too much, and that was your ridiculous, almost unbelievable story and you were sticking with. You closed your eyes, regrouping as you placed your hand upon the door handle to your bathroom. You did all of this to yourself during your oversexualized dream. That’s all you had to remember.

You opened the door and turned on the light, chanting your mantra and trying push the pain in your legs to the back of your mind. This was your day off, and you had to enjoy yourself. You decided that what you needed was a hot shower. A piping hot shower would take away your pain even just for a moment, and you’d be clean and ready to go. You hobbled your way to the sink in order to brush your teeth, to get the taste of precum and rubber from your tongue when something on your sink counter stopped you in your tracks.

It was a note, and next to that note sat a total of three pills in two different piles. The handwriting was unrecognizable to you, but when your eyes laid on the very first line, you knew exactly where it had come from:

_ Dear Pet, _

_ Do you still think it was a dream? Do you still  _ _ want  _ _ it to be a dream? _

_ Two pills for the pain I know that you’re in, and one to ensure you don’t walk away with a little too much of me inside of you. _

_ Take them and rest, and know that you’re a good girl. _

_ I will see you in your dreams again, _

_ -Supreme Leader Ren _

Ice began running through your veins as you read the note over and over, and you realized you could no longer fool yourself. What happened to you last night wasn’t a dream. You hadn’t done any of that to yourself. Instead, Kylo Ren had caught you. He caught you spying on him and he needed to teach you a lesson. Your heart beat rapidly in your chest as you went over every detail that you could remember. The way he bent you over just as you wanted, the way he bound your wrists and ankles like you wanted. The way he gagged you, spanked you, pulled your hair exactly like you wanted. You  _ wanted  _ all of it, and he delivered. He made you his, and this note tied it all together like a bright red bow on a pretty present. You could deny it no longer.

You picked up the light pink pill he had left you, the one he left so that you wouldn’t end up accidentally carrying his child. In doing so you admired the light pink ligature marks that were embedded in your wrists, and when you looked down you had matching marks on your ankles. This happened, and he was still caring for you so many hours later. You could remember him cradling you in his arms and ever so gently placing you in bed. He must have been the one to flip you over and put the blanket over you as well. He knew you’d be in pain so he went out of his way to lay out some pain pills to help you recover in the morning. He even went as far as to get you an emergency contraceptive so that you wouldn’t find yourself with an unplanned pregnancy. Thinking of big bad Kylo Ren that had no qualms about pinning a man to the ceiling and tying you up so tight also taking the time to take care of you after what he did helped ease you onto the fact that this was real life. Maybe he wasn’t all bad, only out to dominate you and everyone around him. Maybe, behind closed doors where no one could see him, Kylo Ren was softer and caring. Maybe he wasn’t such a monster as people made it seem. Maybe he was just a normal human being that truly cared for others, if not then just for you. You smiled as you stuck the pill in your mouth, ran the sink and cupped your hands under the water to get some to swallow the pill with. Just knowing this information made you excited to “dream” about him again, and as you reached for the pain medication, you wondered how soon it would be.

\--

The following week you were thrust back into the bustle of your work life. Back to walking from one end of the base to the other delivering and picking up mail. Your stomach virus had vanished the night after your day off of work, but the pain in your muscles took days to resolve itself. The first few days back to work after your fateful night with Kylo you were incredibly stiff and you found it difficult to walk but, just as every other muscle pain you had, it simply faded away until it didn’t bother you any longer. Soon, the memory of how Kylo Ren made you his became old and distant, and he was reduced to nothing but another fantasy in your mind. 

Every night for the first week you stayed up just waiting for him, staring at your door and hoping he’d let himself in again. Some nights you’d call out to him in your mind, and others you’d wake up several times during the night thinking you heard him coming for you. After a week you thought he’d never come back, and you simply gave up. You were spending so much time obsessing over him, so many hours after work with your fingers between your legs moaning his name, that you thought it was becoming an unhealthy habit. It needed to stop. Your life needed to go back to normal. When he didn’t visit you after the seventh day, you figured he wasn’t coming back at all. You vowed not to think about Kylo for as long as you could help it; he had literally become nothing but a dream again.

A few days after your revelation you woke up to a message being received by your tablet. It was your boss abruptly giving you the day off, and even though you were not opposed to the thought of being able to sleep for a few more hours, you were still confused. You never got random days off like this, especially not with same day notice. You thought you should have been more worried than you currently were, but your pillow was calling your name. When you woke up later that morning you could worry about it then. For now, you needed your rest.

The clock read 11:24 AM when your slumber was interrupted by yet another message being sent to you. You stretched out, closed your eyes as you tried to figure out who would be messaging you so late in the day. You didn’t know anyone you were friendly enough to message, and work had already given you the day off. You rolled over onto your side and reached for your tablet only to be completely disgusted by what was staring back at you on the screen:

_ Nevermind. You’re needed for one pick up. Follow the coordinates and don’t ask any questions. _

Work had messaged you yet again to call you in for one pick up. One singular pick up. You huffed, feeling grateful for the fact that you weren’t being fired, but understandably annoyed. You were planning on spending your day off in front of the TV catching up on your favorite show. Now you had to get up, get dressed in your uniform, get ready, get to this pick up location and get back to the sorting facility where they will most likely put you to work. You rolled your eyes as you got out of bed, realizing you didn’t even have time to make breakfast. You’d do this one pick up and you’d do it as quickly as you could. Maybe if you ran as fast as you could when dropping it off your colleagues wouldn’t see you and you could still enjoy your day off.

This pick up was in a brand new location, one that you had never been in before. You kept your nose to your tablet as you followed the marker to a rather secluded hallway, and when you finally made it to your destination you realized this section of the ship was massively different from what you were used to. These blaster doors were huge and painted a royal red with golden accents, and there were no other doors around them. Whoever this person was, they lived alone and had no one around to bother them. It was a life you would have loved to trade for. 

Their mailbox was on the left side of the door, and when you lifted it open you found one small envelope ready to go out. You pulled it out and held it up to your tablet, ready to scan it into the system for processing when you noticed something strange about what was written on it.

Your name was written on it. Your full name written out letter by letter and underlined, with the words “only for the following mail carrier:” in front of it. You looked around, wondering if you were being pranked or something, and then flipped the envelope over only to find your name written out again. There were strict instructions on it, telling you and only you to open the letter as soon as possible. You blinked. This was strange, but who were you to disobey? Whoever lived here was obviously someone with a lot of authority and had something important to tell you, so without any more hesitation you stuck your thumb under the flap and broke the seal. When you pulled the letter out you were met with some familiar handwriting that made your heart come to a halt in your chest:

_ To my beloved Pet, _

_ I hope that I’ve not disappeared from your mind in the time that we’ve been apart. I’ve been meaning to come to you again in your dreams, but a rather perplexing issue has stopped me. _

_ These last few days I’ve been out of work with a stomach virus, one that I do believe I remember you suffering from when we first met, but did not tell me about. Do you know what this means, pet? It means you need to be punished again. _

_ I’m right behind this door if you’re willing to come in and submit. _

_ Until then, you’ll always belong to your Supreme Leader. _

Your face went completely white as you read over it line by line. Part of you wanted to laugh, as your stomach virus was the last thing on your mind when Ren had fucked you that night, yet he managed to get sick just as you had. By all means it wasn’t a bad illness, he likely just had an upset stomach and some other related pain just as you had, but evidently he had thought it was deserving of a punishment. You gripped the letter in your hand and grew giddy, realizing that Kylo had set up this pick up just for you because he wanted to see you again. You had already submitted, you had already gave your entire being to him, and you were so excited at the thought of engaging with him again. You shoved the letter into the pocket of your skirt and walked right up to the door, lifting your fist to knock but before you could the doors slid open with a quiet whir. 

On the other side of the doors sat a black, leather couch, and upon that couch sat a man. A tall man that faced away from you, with long, well maintained black hair. You smiled as you stepped inside, feeling over the moon at seeing him in person again and this time without his signature helmet. He stood, ever so slowly turned around, and you were able to take in all of his features for as long as you wanted to. His plush, pouty lips. His long, eloquent nose. His beautiful hazel eyes. Everything about him was more than you ever thought he could be. He was a gorgeous man, and just the thought of seeing him, all of him, on top of you sent bolts of pleasure racing straight between your legs. 

He held a straight face as the doors closed, then walked quietly over to you. The two of you stood toe to toe as you stared up at him with a loving smile, happy to be reunited with your Master after so long. If he was excited to see you again, he didn’t make it known. He held his hand out to you, taking your chin into his gloved fingers and tilting your head back that much further.

“Welcome back, pet,” He said quietly. “I missed that pretty smile of yours.” You nodded at him, unable to speak just as you were the first time you had met with him. “Tell me, pet, do you still believe what we had was a dream?” He asked, and you couldn’t hold back your laughter.

“Was what a dream?” You asked playfully, knowing full well that what you were saying was going to lead to even more fun. “Will you jog my memory, Sir?” The word sir rolled off your tongue, and it finally broke Kylo’s stone cold demeanor. 

“I would love to.” He said with a grin, and his hand fell from your chin to your hand. He started leading you through his home, and you knew what was going to happen next. You were being led to the place where you would once again submit to your Supreme Leader, and you would have no qualms about doing so again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Jenn Noir


End file.
